


The Longest Night

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, New Years, Post-Robert's Rebellion, Storm's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: While accompanying the royal party to Storm's End for the New Year holiday, Stannis and Davos find themselves dealing with an unexpected tagalong.





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmynIthilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmynIthilien/gifts).



> I was really taken by this prompt of yours: _One of my preferred ships gets caught in a compromising position by another character. How everyone reacts and whether or not the relationship is known and/or accepted is up to you._ Hope you like it!

"The road is not well maintained here." Stannis let go of the reins to indicate the brush growing right up to the road with a gloved hand. "See how a band of thieves could be concealed there. I will have to have a word with Renly when we arrive."

Davos smiled. "I should think eight years old is too young to be concerned about the roads, my lord."

"Aye, but someone must see to it. His castellan ought to." Davos noticed the telltale tightening of his jaw and he wished he could reach for Stannis to comfort him. Stannis heaved an agonized sigh and urged his horse forward. Davos pushed his mount to follow. 

"I will be pleased to have you know the place," Stannis said after a few moments passed in which there was only the sound of the royal party moving slowly down the road. "You never spent time there properly. So soon after the siege was broken, we were off to Dragonstone." He stopped there, and Davos did not need to be told what had happened after that. He had been there to see all of Stannis' agonies firsthand.

"I am looking forward to it, my lord." 

Really, he was looking forward to getting off the road at journey's end. Davos was a sailor born, and even after two years in Stannis' service, he was not used to sitting ahorse, especially not for eight days straight. He and Stannis had been plodding along, side-by-side, behind the king and his companions with little break in the trees on either side. When they'd first received the invitation to spend the New Year at Storm's End, Davos had not been sure whether Stannis would accept. Perhaps it would be too painful for him to return to the place that had been his so briefly. 

Davos had begun to get used to the idea that he and Stannis would spend the holiday alone at court in the king's absence, the queen having elected to remain with the new young prince. Instead, Stannis had announced his intentions to join the party, and now, some weeks later, they were drawing close to Storm's End. He was looking forward to relief from the aches of the road, perhaps a stiff drink.

"We are drawing closer." Davos glanced at Stannis again. His features were drawn with a distinct air of nervousness. 

They had come out of the wood and into a bank of fog. Davos could hardly see Stannis not two feet away.

"It is always like this at this time of day," Stannis said. "Here, in a moment, you will see—" He didn't have to finish his sentence for at that moment, they passed through the fog and there it was in front of them, rising like a great tree in a desert. 

Davos tried to see it through Stannis' eyes and could not help sneaking a glance at the man beside him. He was gratified to see a smile on his lover's face. Stannis' earlier nerves seemed to have dissipated; he loved the place, that much was clear, and the sight of it calmed the storm inside. 

"It's beautiful," he said honestly. He realized he'd never approached it from the Kingsroad, having arrived and left from Storm's End only by sea. It had a unique beauty when viewed from this angle, a reminder to all around who held the power.

"Aye, it is," Stannis agreed and Davos' attention returned to his face, already looking demonstrably more relaxed. 

Little Renly was clearly proud to be welcoming his brothers as equals and he played the role of the hosting lord with aplomb. When they were ushered into the great hall for lunch, Renly stuck close to Robert, peppering him with questions.

Davos took a seat at one of the lower tables, among the Baratheon men. Those few who had been there during the siege recognized him immediately.

"A toast for our friend," one declared, raising his glass. "Those who were here remember Ser Davos."

There was a murmur of agreement, and Davos bowed his head modestly. "I did only what I thought right." 

"And that saved us all, it did." 

"How is the capital?" asked another man. Davos regretted that he could not remember their names. "You may have to serve that sourpuss, but surely you have fun."

Davos was disinclined to be friendly with someone who dismissed Stannis out of hand. "I do," he said simply, sipping his wine. "Although I am a sailor and do envy you your nearness to the sea."

The man laughed. "I'd gladly trade places with you in a heartbeat. I would take the brother with the capital in exchange for Lord Brat."

Davos' attention returned to the high table. Lord Renly was seated between his two brothers and was chattering excitedly, though only Stannis appeared to be listening, and even that looked to be out of obligation. 

"Is he difficult?"

"He's a terror. If I had the authority, I'd give him a good thrashing. The maester and the castellan won't do it, but maybe the king will while he's here."

Davos decided he could not contribute more to this conversation, so he remained silent, though he filed away the knowledge in case Stannis should enquire what he had learned among the men. 

After lunch, Davos allowed a servant to lead him to his room, which to his pleasure, he found connected with Stannis'.

"Hello," he said, slipping through the door and into Stannis' chamber. Stannis was looking out the window, but he turned when Davos came in. 

"This is fortunate, isn't it?" he said, reaching out to take Davos in his arms. 

Davos stood there for a long moment, simply savoring the embrace. They had not done this for the entire trip from the capital, not deeming it safe with the entire royal party around them. Now he could feel all the tension in Stannis' shoulders evaporate as he tangled his fingers in his hair.

"I missed you," he murmured, though he had been with Stannis all day for the past week. 

Stannis kissed his forehead. "And I you." 

Davos let his hand drift from the back of Stannis' head and down the side of his neck. "Did you have plans for the afternoon?"

"I was hoping to take you on a tour." 

Davos tried not to let his reluctance show; while he would much rather get Stannis in bed, he could see the anticipation in his eyes at showing Davos the castle. He squeezed Stannis' hand. "I would love to see Storm's End as you know it."

"Good." Stannis kissed him quickly. "You will love it."

Davos had no particular delight for castles, but Stannis' enthusiasm was infectious. Davos found himself introduced to every inch of the castle from the lowest wine cellar to the highest tower. All along, Stannis spoke of its history, his family, and his childhood. It was pleasant to listen to, and Davos had never heard much of this before. He liked hearing Stannis talk about his family unimpeded and without complaint. It showed him a side of the man he rarely saw, and he liked it, Stannis striding unburdened through the halls of the only place he truly regarded as home. In the library, he even caught him smiling as he scanned the shelves. 

"Shall we read this?" he said, holding out a book for Davos' inspection. "It is a life of Argella Durrandon."

Davos knew the name vaguely; she was one of the forbears Stannis mentioned often, but he opted not to reveal his ignorance. "I would gladly hear more of her life if it would please you to read it to me."

"And I shall." Offering to read to Davos was as sure a sign of Stannis' good mood as anything; it was a favorite activity for long, cozy nights. "Come." He brushed a kiss to Davos' cheek. "I want to show you the view from the ramparts."

The wind was howling and Davos could hear waves crashing on the shore far below. The smell of the sea instantly made him smile and he could tell it relaxed Stannis, too. He turned to Davos, with that same smile he had been wearing all afternoon and the wind blowing his hair. "It is so nice to be home, Davos."

"It is beautiful." Davos stepped to the wall and rested his arms upon it, surveying the bay below. "I could look on this view forever." 

Stannis slipped his arms around Davos from behind. "You do know that I worried over whether to come. I feared I would not be able to face the place."

Davos had always lacked the words when Stannis was in one of his melancholies over Storm's End. All he could do was kiss Stannis' hand, and then turn in his arms to kiss him properly. It was easy to lose themselves to kissing, up here with nothing but the wind and the sea far below. Stannis kissed him with the desperation of a drowning man and Davos found himself thinking that he ought to break off so he could suggest they remove themselves to bed. Surely they could find a way to amuse themselves before the feast…

The door slamming drew Davos' mind away from these thoughts instantly. They pulled back from each other with matching expressions of open-mouthed horror. Stannis ran for the door, threw it open, and tore down the stairs. Davos followed more slowly and Stannis returned to him moments later, breathing hard. 

"I could not see who it was."

"Perhaps the wind…" said Davos slowly, knowing as he made the suggestion how foolish it was.

Stannis shook his head. "It could not have been the wind." 

"We do not know for sure that we were seen."

"No. We don't." Stannis shook his head ruefully, the carefree young man of mere minutes ago already replaced by his usual, closed-off manner. "But it would be prudent to act as if we had."

Davos felt his stomach churn. "What would you like me to do, my lord?"

Stannis ran a hand through his hair. "For the time being, we will carry on as though nothing has happened. Should anything arise of this, then we will deal with it as we must."

"Yes, my lord." 

Davos returned to his chamber without Stannis, already feeling keenly the gulf between them. They went separately to the feast, though the last thing Davos wanted was a large meal. He managed it, though, just as he managed light conversation with some of the other men. He tried not to look too long at the high table where he knew Stannis sat surveying the hall, trying to figure out who might have seen them.

Davos retired early and lay alone in his own bed. It was disappointing to be alone in his cold bed when he had so been looking forward to sharing with Stannis. 

He closed his eyes, willing exhaustion to take him so he would not lose his mind to worry.

**

Stannis spent a restless night, irritated by the uncertainty clouding his mind and the fact that he could not have Davos in his bed. Had he really become so used to his presence that he could not even sleep without the press of his body beside him? 

Twice he got up with the mind to slip into Davos' bed, and each time, he retreated for not knowing if they had been seen by friend or foe. _And I have few enough friends that I know what seems more likely._

He didn't know what he expected to happen; Robert was not like to care. At the very least, it would be just one more arrow in his quiver with which to find Stannis wanting as a brother. 

Dawn came before long and, after dressing, Stannis slipped through the door which permitted him access to Davos' chamber. He found him sitting on the window seat, watching the ships on Shipbreaker Bay.

Stannis approached him slowly and set a restrained hand on Davos' shoulder. "It will be all right," he said.

Davos looked up at him, clear-eyed. "I have not let it worry me, my lord." 

_Would that I should be so lucky._

Breakfast was lightly attended, as Robert and many of his friends remained abed. Stannis scanned the hall, as he had at the feast the night before, in the hopes that some guilty party would wilt under his gaze, but there was no such reaction. 

_Perhaps it was a servant_ , he decided, _who is too afraid to do aught but forget it._

After breakfast, Stannis left the great hall, unsure of what to do. Preparations for the New Year were well underway, and the only thing Stannis could think of to occupy his time involved Davos.

He paused in the courtyard as his attention was drawn to a small figure darting into the armory. 

Renly. Perhaps he ought to spend some time with his brother. Renly had spent most of his time chattering at Robert, but Stannis wanted to see for himself how the boy was doing.

Stannis strode after him. 

The armory was dark and cool after the bright sun of the yard, and Stannis remembered how he had liked to come in here to examine the shields and standards of past generations of Baratheons. He spotted Renly in front of a suit of armor that had been worn by their father. He turned and when he saw Stannis, he bolted.

"Renly! What in the world?" Stannis ran after him. There was a brief chase before Stannis cornered his brother in front of a wall of shields. "What's got into you?"

Renly shrank back. "I'msorryStannisIdidn'tmeantoseeyou."

"What did you say?" Stannis knelt so he would be on Renly's level. "I didn't hear you."

Renly looked at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry, Stannis. I didn't mean to see you."

"See me?"

Renly seemed to crumple with embarrassment. "You and Ser Davos," he said, in a much quieter voice than Stannis had ever heard from him.

"Oh. That was you." Stannis sat back on his heels. "We didn't know who it was."

"I won't tell anybody."

Stannis fought for what to say. "Thank you. We would appreciate that."

Renly looked up through his hair. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not. You could not have known we were there. You must always knock on private chamber doors, but it was our own fault for not thinking of where we were." 

Renly nodded. 

Stannis rose. He did not know how he was able to handle the situation so calmly, but perhaps his relief over it having been harmless little Renly was ruling his mind. "I am glad I can trust you," he said. "Thank you."

Renly gave him a small half-smile. Stannis wasn't sure what his object was here. Perhaps he simply hoped that at eight years old, Renly would be too young to have heard all the talk about men like him. He seemed uncertain, but he did not seem disgusted. "Of course you can. I'm your brother."

Perhaps Stannis had forgotten this. He tousled Renly's hair. "Now run along," he said. "I'm sure you have lessons with Maester Jurne."

Renly gave him a disappointed look and shuffled away. 

Stannis did not move until he heard the armory door shut. Then he let out a deep, shuddering sigh and set off, as quickly as he dared to not draw attention to himself, to Davos' chamber.

He went into his own chamber and then passed on into Davos'. Davos was still sitting by the window, watching the sea.

"It was Renly," he said, the words leaving him as in a single breath of relief. "He was the one who saw us, and I have spoken to him. I have his complete understanding."

Davos rose slowly, still looking confused as though he did not entirely believe Stannis. "Renly?"

"Aye, only little Renly." Stannis walked over to him slowly, and Davos was in his arms before he'd barely set foot on the rug.

"He understood," Stannis said, moving his hand under Davos' hair. "I made it clear to him that he wasn't to tell anyone, and he did feel badly that he interrupted us."

"I am glad to hear it, my lord." 

Somehow Davos managed to make those simple words sound so tantalizing. In Stannis' eyes, the matter was closed; there was no need to say anything else. He tilted Davos' face up and captured his lips in a kiss. They had nothing to worry about.

**

It was raining when Davos woke. He dragged his eyes open slowly. It was mid-afternoon, and Stannis still slumbered beside him, a solid warmth next to him. Davos smiled contentedly and closed his eyes again. It had been hours since Stannis had burst into his room with the news, but the relief was still palpable. Only little Renly.

Davos stretched and sat up. Their lunch dishes (Stannis had ordered it brought up, so they would not have to go far from the bed) still sat on the table. Gingerly, so as not to wake Stannis, Davos slipped out of bed and got dressed. He needed some exercise after two rounds of lovemaking, a heavy meal, and a generous nap.

However many times Stannis told him Davos needn't do things like this, he could not help himself. He had not been born into this world and he could not get used to being waited on. It was the natural order of things for Stannis to leave his tray outside his door for it to be picked up, but Davos would take it back to the kitchens.

This deed merited a smile from the kitchen maid whose job Davos supposed to was to retrieve the tray. As he crossed the yard back to the keep, he noticed the rain had all but stopped and the sun was fighting to break through the clouds. 

He stretched. It was good to be back by the sea again. He hardly counted the capital; despite its proximity to the sea, the city took away any pleasure he could have from it. 

He set off across the courtyard, hoping to enjoy some fresh air before he felt obliged to go back to Stannis. He was passing by the brewery when he became conscious of being watched. A pair of blue eyes regarded him from the low roof.

"Good afternoon, my lord."

Renly lifted his head, looking disappointed. "You saw me." 

"Only by chance, I'm sure." Davos stepped closer so that he was directly below the eaves of the brewery. "How did you get up there, if I may be so bold?"

"Climbed. There's barrels round the back." Renly swung his legs so he was sitting on the edge of the roof. "A lord must monitor all that goes on within his castle."

"Aye, that is true." He paused. "But you must not spy on people."

"I didn't mean to, honestly—is Stannis mad?" To Davos' alarm, Renly swung suddenly to the edge of the roof, but he landed on his feet. 

"No," Davos assured him. "I think he understands you did not mean to see what you ought not to have. The fault is entirely ours."

Renly nodded. "I wasn't spying—at least not then."

Davos felt the corners of his lips tugged into a smile. _This is your brat?_ "Are you spying now?" 

" _Maybe_." Renly looked coy, before his grin made it apparent he could not keep the tale to himself. "When I am a man grown, and Robert summons me to sit on his small council, I should like to be master of whispers."

Davos struggled to hide his smile; he well-remembered the acute distress of being a young cabin boy, making what he thought were mature observations to his fellow crewmen, only to be met with baffling laughter. 

"A noble goal. But of course, the master of whispers spies upon the king's enemies, and we are not the king's enemies."

"True," Renly said. "I was only practicing. The master of whispers must be able to move about undetected." 

They were walking together now, and Davos' smile grew wider. He was a good lad, truly. 

"What do you think of my castle, Ser Davos?"

"I think it is splendid. The finest I have been privileged to stay in." 

"It cannot be finer than the Red Keep."

"I think it is." Davos craned his neck up as if giving the tower another look. "The Red Keep is a grand castle, of course, and it is the one I have spent the most time in. But Storm's End is upon the sea and I do love the sea."

"Do you miss smuggling?"

"No. I am content with the life Lord Stannis has given me."

Renly nodded. He seemed to hesitate before asking his next question. "Do you sleep in the same bed with my brother?"

Davos was taken aback by the question, but he ought not to have been. It was all in innocence, and Renly was too young to know that it might be regarded as an inappropriate question.

 _And who does he have to teach him how to treat a lover? He has no parents and I daresay the king is no fine example of love and fidelity._  
  
"Yes," he answered. "I do."

"Why?"

"Because we take pleasure in each other's company, and we each strive to do things which make the other happy. You'll understand more when you're older."

Renly scowled, but he did not object.

"I'm sure Stannis told you that you are entered into our confidence."

"Oh yes," Renly said solemnly. "I'm an excellent secret-keeper."

"We are glad to hear it." 

They had come to the keep then and Davos bowed his good-bye.

"You have to go in?" Renly looked disappointed.

"I must attend to your brother." This explanation seemed to confuse Renly for he hastily added, "I am in his service as well as being his companion. If he has a task for me, it would not do to keep him waiting."

Renly nodded, but he stood on the threshold as Davos entered the dark and quiet of the castle interior, as though he were disappointed Davos had left.

**

The contentment of the afternoon lasted into the evening as Stannis lay in bed, book in hand, waiting for Davos. A fire crackled merrily in the grate and he was eager to begin reading of Argella Durrandon. There was nothing at the moment to unsettle him, beyond the length of time Davos was taking to clean his teeth and put on his nightcap. 

One last thought occurred to him. "What were you saying to Renly this afternoon?" 

"Hm? Oh, did you see us from the window, my lord?" 

"Yes." 

"Ah, he was only telling me of his ambition to become master of whispers." Davos slid under the covers and settled against Stannis' side. "He's a fine lad, but I daresay he is lonely."

"Lonely?" Stannis searched for evidence as to why this should not be true. What companions his own age did Renly have? He had his castellan, a friend of Robert's, and there was the young maester who had struck Stannis as somewhat disorganized. "What do you propose?"

"We could spend time with him while he is here. I think he wishes for his brothers."

Stannis frowned. "I suppose we could try." He looked down at the longed-for book, think of how unqualified he was to relieve the loneliness of a boy of eight.

"May we proceed with Lady Argella now, my lord? We can discuss Renly in the morning." 

Stannis smiled ruefully. Davos might have been an unlettered man, but he could read Stannis' moods easier than Stannis could read any book. "Aye, we shall begun. _The subject of the life of Argella Durrandon has oft been overlooked by those historians who seek to honor her father and husband, but Argella was the daughter of a king, queen in her own right however briefly, and foremother to generations of great lords_ …"

**

Stannis and Davos found a near-empty great hall when they came down for breakfast. Renly sat alone at the high table. 

"Stannis! Ser Davos! Come eat with me!" he called out.

Davos glanced at Stannis. He had never been invited to sit at the high table before and he wondered if it was proper, regardless of Renly's invitation.

Stannis stepped onto the dais. "Come, Ser Davos," he said. "Your host invites you."

Davos joined them, though there was hardly anyone to see his presumptiveness. Only a few men-at-arms were still at breakfast. He sat in the chair Renly indicated, on his left side. Stannis had already seated himself at Renly's right.

"Robert has gone hunting," Renly went on. "He invited me, but I declined."

"You did?" Stannis sounded surprised. 

"Yes. I have spent the past two days entertaining Robert. Today I would play host to my second brother and his companion."

Stannis did not look up from his breakfast. "The offer is appreciated, but I have work to do." 

"Work? It's a holiday!"

"Tomorrow is a holiday," Stannis corrected. "Ser Cortnay has asked me to review the progress made on your fleet, and as I would never dream of visiting a shipyard without Ser Davos, I have asked him to accompany me."

"Can I come? If they are to be my ships, why are you reviewing them?"

"I am your brother and master of ships. I suppose he thought me qualified."

"Well, I should like to review my ships," Renly declared. 

Davos saw Stannis' jaw working and decided it was time to step in. "If you accompany us, you will have to do as your brother says."

"I will," said Renly seriously.

After breakfast, Renly strode to the courtyard, Stannis and Davos following behind. 

He stopped imperiously in front of the stables. "Saddle my mount, as well as my lord brother's and Ser Davos'."

"Yes, m'lord." The stableboy hurried off, leaving a satisfied-looking Renly behind. Stannis opened his mouth, then closed it again, perhaps having thought better of issuing a reprimand. Davos thought back to his first meal in the great hall and how Renly's men had spoken of him. 

"How old is that lad, my lord, if you know?"

"I don't know."

"I only ask because he seems to be of an age with you." 

Renly shrugged. "He's a servant."

"Aye, he is, but you seem to be lacking for companions." 

Stannis raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Davos trusted he wasn't being too forward—or, if he was, it would be forgiven. 

"But I'm the lord."

"And nothing about that precludes you from playing with the servants' children if you so desired," Stannis said. "Robert and I did when we were your age."

"Besides," Davos added, "if they know you as more than just their lord giving orders, they will show you loyalty when you are all men grown."

Renly looked thoughtful, and when the boy brought his pony, he gave a very grand "Thank you" that left the boy staring at him and a smile on Davos' face.

The shipyard was a short ride from the castle and Renly filled much of the way with questions about life in the capital (though neither of them could well answer his questions about parties, tourneys, and balls). Davos was at least glad that his blatant attempts to encourage Renly into better manners had not soured the boy on him, and he gamely told all he could of what he'd observed of the king's hall. 

"You'll be able to see all those things when you're older," Stannis told him.

"Everyone says that," Renly said mournfully. "Tell me when. When will I be older?"

"Sixteen?" suggested Stannis.

"That's _ages_." 

Davos was struck again by the poor boy's loneliness. All he seemed to want was his brothers' company. 

"I am sure your brothers would not deny you the opportunity to visit," he said.

Stannis looked at him, but Renly's face exploded into a broad grin. "Really? Can I come to the capital and stay at the Red Keep?"

"You will have to be asked," Stannis said. 

Davos bowed his head. "I am sorry, my lords. I am a simple man and know little of lordly manners."

Stannis said nothing, but the look he gave him over Renly's head said he saw through all his pretense. 

Renly was as good as his word during the review of the shipyards. He remained close to Stannis and Davos, and asked good questions that Davos could tell impressed even Stannis. 

The return to Storm's End was also filled with Renly's chatter, most of which Davos could simply turn a pleasant ear to and not reply.

"And when we return, I will show you my sword," he was saying. "It's only a wooden sword, but I will have steel soon. I have been practicing my forms, and I would like to show you. Are you trained at arms, Ser Davos?"

"No, I do not think I would do so well at that."

"Well, Stannis will understand," Renly said confidently. "You can just watch."

The rain had picked up again, however, and they were forced inside. Renly looked glumly out at the muddy courtyard. 

"What will we do now?"

Stannis looked at Davos over Renly's head as if to say _We?_. Davos knew a rainy afternoon meant Stannis reading aloud to Davos, preferably without the presence of children.

"Do you play draughts, my lord?"

Renly looked uncertain. "Robert taught me, but I don't remember how."

"Well, then." Davos smiled. "Go and fetch the set and bring it to your brother's room, and he can read while we play."

Renly only needed a bit of guidance before he picked up the game, and they were soon able to keep a game going while Stannis read. He did a good job of hiding his face with the book, but Davos was certain he was pleased.

"He's a clever lad," Stannis said as they were dressing for supper after Renly had been dismissed to his own chamber. "I will have to commend Maester Jurne on how he has handled his education." He paused. "To be perfectly truthful, Davos, I was afraid he would up more like Robert than like me."

"He might still," Davos cautioned. "When he reaches his maturity and comes to the capital, he might want nothing more than to ride in the lists and go hunting."

"True. But it is gratifying to know he values my input. Perhaps I can maintain an influence." 

Supper was also little-attended because of the absence of the hunting party, so Davos again found himself called upon to sit at Renly's left hand. He was little-used to eating the third-best cut of meat, but he accepted it with graciousness. 

"Tomorrow is New Year's Eve," Renly said, "and I am going to stay up for the dawn."

"Oh, will you?" said Davos, when Stannis deigned not to comment.

"I must start soon," Renly said. "Men stay up all night to welcome the new year's dawn."

"You are too broad in your appraisal of what men do," Stannis said. "Robert will be drunk by the time the cock crows."

"I won't get drunk," Renly promised. 

Davos fought not to laugh. "Good. You are far too young."

"Will you join us?" Renly asked. 

Davos held his breath, hoping that Stannis would not dismiss him out of hand.

Stannis took a sip of lemon water, and Davos could see him collecting his thoughts. "I cannot promise we will remain the whole night," he said. "But we could never refuse the hospitality of my brother in his hall." 

Renly chattered happily for the rest of the meal, and Davos was allowed to revel in his pleasure. He was glad Stannis was giving at least one of his brothers a chance. Davos would spare him the lecture, about how his own siblings had been split up after their father's death and how he had no hope of ever finding them again. He did not mean to guilt Stannis into appreciating his family—Davos knew full well that he would never grow to appreciate Robert. But Renly was just eight and had had no part in the apportionment of Storm's End.

"You're a good brother," was all he said to Stannis as they were getting ready for bed. Stannis made no reply. He simply kissed Davos fiercely and that was the end of it.

**

New Year's Eve dawned surprisingly cold after the mild, almost spring-like weather they had been having, but the triumphant return of the hunting party brought all the inhabitants of Storm's End into the courtyard.

"We will feast well into the night," the king declared. "Come, brothers. And all our knights as well."

Davos found himself included in the king's generosity and soon had himself all the venison he could eat. 

"I am glad to see you enjoying yourself, Davos," Stannis said, appearing by his place at one of the low tables. Davos had indulged in the ever-flowing wine and had sampled every sort of cake on offer. 

"Please tell the king I appreciate the feast, my lord. And Lord Renly as well." 

Stannis inclined his head. "I will be sure to." 

Stannis disappeared again to the high table, and Davos found himself wishing he could be up there himself. _Or else have Stannis down here with me_ , he thought, smiling to himself as he drained his goblet.

Despite his love for Stannis (and the men's lack of regard for him or Renly), Davos did enjoy the company at the lower tables. It reminded him of being aboard ship, something he still could hardly believe he wouldn't experience again. It was getting late when he rose from the table and realized with a sinking feeling that Stannis was already gone from the high table.

He left the hall and was headed for the stairs, thinking that Stannis must have retired, when Stannis stepped out of the shadows, making him jump.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Stannis reached clumsily for his hand. "But I did not want to pull you away from the feast."

"I was there too long, my lord. I was too much in my cups."

"Nonsense." Stannis squeezed his hand. "You were enjoying yourself. I was only wondering if you would sit up the night with me." Stannis paused and in the torchlight, Davos could read the uncertainty in his eyes. "In the sept."

For Stannis to suggest something of such deep piety was so out of keeping with his character that Davos wondered how much he truly _had_ drunk. He recovered himself quickly, however, lest Stannis think himself rejected. "I would be honored to pass the night in the sept with you."

"My mother," Stannis said by way of explanation as they crossed the moonlit courtyard. "She made a habit of it. My father was not a pious man. And of course, I was always… skeptical. But I valued the time with my mother and to honor her memory, I will do as she did."

The sept was empty; it seemed even the septon was at the feast. Stannis made no comment when Davos bowed before the Father. 

"It is a nice sept," he said, when he had seated himself beside Stannis on the bench.

"Aye, it was hers. It is still hers." There was a faint smile on Stannis' face. "I may not feel the gods here, but I do feel her."

**

Stannis did not remember falling asleep, but he must have for he awoke with Davos' head on his shoulder. Gingerly, he managed to free his numb arm from under Davos and drape it around his shoulders. 

"Stannis, when's dawn?" 

Stannis jumped, though he did not awaken Davos. It was only then that he noticed Renly standing before him. 

"Shh," he whispered. "Ser Davos is asleep."

"Sorry." Renly came closer and clambered onto the bench on Stannis' other side. "I got bored with Robert. For a while, they were telling good tales, but now they're all asleep." 

"Ah. Well." Stannis settled back against the back of the bench. "Do you see that candle, by the Father? It marks the hours. When it has burnt down four more lines, then it will be dawn."

"Four? That's half the night."

"It is not even the hour of the wolf." He tousled Renly's hair. "The night is longer perhaps than you realize."

Renly slumped against Stannis. "I'm going to stay awake."

"I wish you the greatest of luck."

"If I don't—" There was a pause as Renly yawned heavily. "If I don't, will you—" _yawn_ "—wake me up when it's time?"

"I will."

"Thank you, Stannis." 

Renly instantly slumped into Stannis' lap. Stannis now found himself rather stuck, but he found he did not mind at all. 

He sat for some time, letting his thoughts play over the past few days. One of his brothers ought to be more involved in Renly's life, and it certainly could not be Robert, which meant it was left to him. 

Davos stirred on his shoulder just at the moment Stannis thought he most needed his counsel. 

"Is it near dawn yet, my lord?"

"Not quite yet." Stannis pressed his lips to Davos' hair. "You sound like Renly. I am to wake him when the sky begins to lighten." He paused. "I was thinking I might invite him to stay with me in the capital. It would be in return for his hospitality at the New Year."

"I think that would be a fine thing indeed. I look forward to showing him around the city."

"I am glad you think so. I don't know who would teach him if not me." _No. It is not just me he needs._ "Us."

"You are a good example to him."

"As are you." Stannis would not let Davos diminish himself. "You can show him the smallfolk's position, so he will know how to manage his people when he comes into his inheritance." He sighed. "I only wish he could have known our parents."

Davos laced his shortened fingers in with Stannis'. "And you must tell him about them so that he will know his history."

"Aye," Stannis agreed. "And he will have us."

Davos smiled. "Indeed he will."

They sat there together in silence, enjoying each other's closeness, until the sky began to lighten. Stannis shook Renly gently awake.

"You wanted to be awakened," he said, when Renly protested.

Renly squirmed off the bench as though he had not just been whining. "Come _on_ , Stannis; we mustn't miss it."

He scurried to the door of the sept, Stannis and Davos trailing behind. Stannis had never believed in the new year as a time for new beginnings—if you were going to make a change, why not start now?—but he could see the appeal of beginning the new year with an unmarked slate. He would do better for Renly; he would not let any injustice done him cloud his regard for the only younger brother he had. 

He reached out to open the door and the three of them stepped out to face the New Year's dawn together.


End file.
